


you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

by cherrysalad



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Jac meets Audrey in detention when they're both sixteen.





	you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

Jac meets Audrey in detention when they're both sixteen, where she's sitting with her black combat boots propped on a desk and inspecting her bubblegum pink nail polish. Audrey's reputation precedes her, so Jac already knows she's really fucking cool.

Jac sits down at the desk next to her and Audrey looks her up and down, sizing her up.

"What you in for?" She asks.

"Mouthed off to a teacher," Jac answers. "You?"

"Skipped class," Audrey answers. "Which teacher?"

"Mr. Kiefer, he totally deserved it, for the record," Jac says.

"I'll bet," Audrey says nodding. "Mr. Kiefer is a total asshole, I kinda wish I'd been there." Jac smirks.

"It was sort of awesome," she says smugly. It's about then that Mrs. Rosenberg walks into the room and they both have to shut their mouths or risk more detention.

During the long, painfully dull hour of detention, Audrey slips her a note. _Wanna hang out after this? I've got nothing to do and you seem alright._

Jac looks up from the note and nods subtlety.

They end up hanging out in the parking lot of the nearby Dairy Queen in Audrey's shitty car. They eat blizzards and drink cheap Cherry Vodka straight from a bottle she keeps in her glove compartment.

"I'm probably going to drop out," Audrey says casually once they start talking about school. "I'm not stupid or anything, It's just so fucking boring." Jac knew she wasn't stupid, she'd had a business writing papers for other kids at one point.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jac asks.

"The fuck if I know," Audrey says. "Maybe I'll be a model, I'm hot enough." Jac nods and takes a swig of the vodka. It burns her throat going down.

…

When Jac goes to get her stuff from her locker at the end of the school day next Monday, Audrey's waiting there for her.

"Jac," she says, smiling that dangerous smile of hers "come to a show with me tonight. None of my friends want to go." Jac wonders briefly what kind of friends Audrey has, because she never sees her hanging out with anyone at school. She kind of wonders if Audrey has very many friends.

"Sure," Jac says, her parents will give her hell for it, but she's not going to say no to Audrey.

The show doesn't start until nine, so Audrey and Jac go back to Audrey's house, which is this shitty single wide in a trailer park at the edge of town, Audrey looks at her as they approach it, as is she's daring Jac to say something about it. Jac wisely keeps her mouth shut.

They sit in the tiny living room, drink diet soda and watch MTV.

"What band are we going to see?" Jac asks.   
  
"It's my boyfriend's band," Audrey tells her.

"They any good?"

"No," Audrey snorts. "They suck ass. Don't tell him I said that though."

They leave Audrey's house at six, because apparently her dad gets home at six thirty and she doesn't want to see him. They hang out in the local park and chain smoke for the next few hours, Jac's not a super heavy smoker, but it's hard to refuse things when Audrey's the one offering.

Later, at the concert which is in someone's dark, gross basement, they hang in the back of the crowded room and watch Audrey's boyfriend Trent's band, which is pretty terrible. It's mostly just a lot of loud noises, the lyrics are unintelligible and the lead singer sounds like he just smoked twice as many cigarettes as Jac and Audrey combined but the energy of the crowd is kind of fun.

Audrey's drunk by the end of it, giggling and hanging all over Jac. When Trent's done playing and the next shitty band comes on she attaches herself to him instead and there's this weird, unpleasant burning sensation in Jac's stomach.

He's older, like twenty five, probably, and had this long, greasy hair and nicotine stained teeth. Why a girl like Audrey would ever date him is beyond Jac.

Jac's kind of glad when someone makes everyone leave at around three in the morning.

Jac is mostly sober, so she drives them to her house and they sneak out in through her window so her parents won't give her shit for staying out late or make Audrey leave or whatever.

They both sleep in Jac's bed, and Audrey (who Jac is quickly realizing is an affectionate drunk) cuddles up against her, arms curled securely around Jac's stomach, nose and lips pressed against the nape of her neck. It stirs something in Jac's stomach, something she doesn't want to think about.

…

They go to a party thrown by one of Trent's friends and it basically sucks. Audrey and Jac hang out in the kitchen, drink tequila and mock most people they see. As it get later and Audrey gets drunker she puts her head on Jac's shoulder. Some gross dude sees and leers at them.

"Are you two, like, together?" He asks.

"No!" Jac says. The guy still has that gross leer on his face, Jac half wants to slap it off.

"Would you make out for twenty bucks?" Audrey lifts her head off Jac's shoulder, and raises an eyebrow, Jac knows what she means and shrugs in reply. Audrey takes this as a yes, she holds Jac's chin in her long, graceful fingers, tilts her head to the side and kisses Jac deeply and slowly, Audrey's tongue finds it way into Jac's mouth.

It tastes like Audrey's lipgloss, it tastes like crush orange soda, it tastes like tequila and cigarettes. It feels like a car crash, it feels like being drenched in hot lava and Jac doesn't mind it at all.

…

Audrey comes into school one day in such a bad mood that there's a storm cloud almost literally hanging over her and it's not hard to see why. There's an ugly currant colored bruise on her cheek. Jac's first thought is of Trent and rage like she's never felt before consumes her entire body.

She'll slash his tires, she'll punch him into his stupid face, she'll beat him to within an inch of his miserable, pathetic life. She knows she has to talk to Audrey before she can do any of it. Unfortunately she avoids Jac all day and doesn't respond to any of her texts or IMs.

Jac is beginning to get annoyed around ten pm when there's a plink against her bedroom window. She looks out and Audrey is standing there. Jac rushes quietly down the stairs and outside to meet her.

"Your eye," Jac says softly. "What happened?"

"Fucking Trent," she says.

"I guessed. Please tell me you dumped his ass?" Jac says.

"Duh," Audrey says, rolling her eyes. "I'm not about to put up with that kind of shit."

"Do you want to like, slash his tires or something?" Jac asks.

"Already did," Audrey tells her. Jac breaks into a huge grin. "Can I spend the night? I'm a little bit worried he'll come around my place."

"Of course," Jac says. They use the front door that night and sneak quietly up to Jac's room.

They listen to music on Jac's iPod, one headphone for each of them, and talk softly while lying in bed.

"Why'd you ever date a loser like Trent anyways? You're fucking gorgeous and funny and smart and he's got nothing going for him." Jac says. Audrey shrugs.

"Mostly 'cuz he could get me booze," Audrey says. "And plus, only assholes want to date girls like me." There's a pause. "Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I deserve guys like him who treat me like shit." The falter in Audrey's usual cocky, self assured personality was enough to startle Jac into silence for a moment.

"That's complete bullshit." She says. "Audrey, you're incredible. You're–you're a fucking goddess and you don't deserve anything bad to happy to you." Audrey sighs.

"Thanks, Jac," she says. "If only I could just date you." She says it like it's an impossibility, a dull ache takes root in Jac's chest. Audrey kisses her on the mouth, soft and chaste It doesn't mean anything, it only makes things hurt more.


End file.
